Kinokurages (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Space Bacteria Appearance Kinokurages is a mysterious type of mutant bacteria from space. It's body is Jellyfish like body with the tentacles coming from the bottom center. The top is a greenish orange with opal like eyes. The underside is bright orange. Stats *Height = 72m *Weight = 16,000 Tons *Place Of Origin: Space Powers *Dome Blast: Kinokurages can fire a powerful energy beam from it's head. *Tentacles: Kinokurages has a large amount of tentacles. *Flight: Kinokurages can fly under it's own power. *Infectious Cloud: Where ever Kinokurages goes, it spreads a deadly disease not known to humans. *Oil Absorption: Kinokurages can absorb oil and store it in it's head. Weakness Since Kinokurages stores oil in it's head, if exposed to fire, it will suffer painfully and burn to death. History When a meteor shower occured, one of the meteors that fell to Earth contained something. The space rock broke, and unleashed a jellyfish like being, Kinokurages. The creature went to a nearby seaside town. Meanwhile, the TMFF was still reeling back from the chaos that had happened two days ago. The Ivanians had finally penetrated their defense, destroyed their first base, and could of potentially won if not helped by Gagango and Androzaurus. Just then they began to get reports of a mysterious sickness spreading around a coastal town. Like usual they went to investigate. They talked to several residents who looked as if they had a horrible case of the Black Death, and they told them they had been like this that their oil supply had gone down. Thinking the oil shortage had something to do with the disease, the TMFF asked to see where the oil was kept. One of the residents led them to the oil tank that kept their supplies and they asked for it to be open. The man opened the oil and saw a large strange jellyfish like creature. He jumped back as the creature, Kinokurages flew out. The TMFF pulled out their weapons and fired at it, but had no effect. Kinokurages attempted to escape, but was grabbed by TMFF member Evan Baxter by it's tentacles. He put it into a capsule so that it could not escape. The TMFF took Kinokurages back to their secret base for testing. They found that the space creature was a type of super bacteria from space, and it was making them seriously sick. Professor Sheka took a sample to start creating a cure for Kinokurages's disease. The next night, while Sheka was studying it, the alien shot a beam at her and gravely injured her before it proceeded to escape. Kinokurages discovered an oil spill in a bay, and began to feast upon it. The next time the TMFF found it, Kinokurages was the size of a giant monster, it flew around Aegeon causing a Continental epidemic. The TMFF constantly tried to defeat the beast, but it only resisted, they needed to come up with a plan. When Kinokurages attacked an oil tanker, the TMFF had been waiting. They set down an explosive device that set the oil tanker on fire. The vessel exploded and Kinokurages caught on fire. It panicked heavily flying towards the main land, the TMFF couldn't let that happen. They launched attacks upon it as Shirai Thank transformed into Mirrablaze. He engaged the space bacteria in battle and after throwing a fireball at Kinokurages caused it to burn to death, finally ending the madness. Professor Sheka also successfully created a vaccine to counter Kinokurages's disease, basically saving the world. The vaccine became one of vaccines that must be taken yearly. Trivia *Kinokurages was originally renamed to Kirugesu so I didn't have to type as long as a name. *Kinokurages was changed to space bacteria as fungus didn't make sense and also his episode is called "The Strange Space Bacteria". Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Diseased Kaiju